Flying Like a Bird
by cutesoup12
Summary: He was the love of my life, my only love. He was the one for me, and I was the one for him. He was the doctor, and I loved him. But he didn't love me. He never would.
1. This is My Story

It was the day after holloween. i wazzabit out of it.

I ley on a park bench; in the cold; shivering; warring nuthing but fishnets and bryght pink gogo boots.

I couldnt sleep.

thah ayre around me was freezing, maybe negative fifty degries or so.

My arms are covered in gusebumps. I began to cri, cring very loud.. A man stopped me and said "hey lauren. Are you ok" but my name is not lauren!

Actually, let me introdoos miself…

I am Raini G. Indigo.. The G stands for gurtrude. I hate it though because everyone thinks gurtrude is pronounced ger-trood but it is actually pronounced sec-zee! So i aggriviated it to G so noone would make the mistake anymore except they started pronsing the G like Gee insted! Anyways i am so dunn (josh dunnnn lol) with the world. Also, my favorite animal is a butter fly, and i am a Prostitutional barista.

Still i am broke! My parents both dyed when i was in my moms stomac and they had to exert me from her belly button with a pichfork. i went to a foster home but then they tryed to kill me about one time and so i burned it down and i have lived in a bench for a while after that. Every day at 12 i go to the cafey (i am a prostitutional barista remember!) and give pepple they're cofie. When i am done, i go home… which is in a bench!

I am lonley and i cri every nite, plus i have chronical hypothermos.

Two days later, i was awaken! It was by a sound..

Woosh! Woosh!

I open my eyes. and in front of me is a man that is hot so I flaunt my "abdomen".

He shows interest in me!

"Hello. I am the doctor."  
He said.

I say "oh doctor! Doctor.. Who.." he said "doctor." and i reelised that he wasnt jocking! "HOLY FUCK."

The doctor stared at my "abdomen" for about seven mintures. Then he says "sorry. I can tell by the looks of your "abdomen" that you are a prostitutional barista. 2 much cofie rite!" we laugh to gether. And then he says "come in my machine " and i thought he was talking about a **seismograph!**

AND THENN..

I gasped. It was not a seismograph. The tardis was bigger in the inside! "D0ctor" i scream. "What does TARDIS STANd for?" he said "time and relatives dimentia in space!" and i found out that it was just the place for. Me.


	2. Parenthood

I see a woman in the box. She is Sexy and i am jellus because she is Sexy. My "abdomen" is getting bigger, maybe because there is a baby inside. Suddently my water broke and out cum a baby. But it was nut a babby becaauz it was the doctor who. "suprise" he says and i say "oh" because i am surprised. the Sexy woman also comes out. i am having twins.

then i wake up. it was only a dream. thank gosh! i say that because i HATE god. my name is Greg Heffley. i hate my life and i love video games. my older brother rodrick is playing the Drums in his room. i go downstairs.

"hi mom," i say, "my name is greg heffley. i hate my life please buy me video games."

"your not Greg Heffley. your my daughter." i am sudenly a bit c0nfused because i was exercised from my moms bellybutton when i was -3 and so who is this woman? i scram. i remeemmemeber who i am... i am Raini G. Indigo! i scram, scraming loud. "WHO ARE U FUCKING VERMIN ASS HORE?" i scram. "I am your mother, you peice of garbeje" i sobrosa, taking a nife into my hands and steralizing her pail body. a stab her hard intil she falls apart. then I go in2 my older brother rodrick's room and and throw him off of the drum set. he scrams like a gurl! "stop greg stop stop" then i take my bluddy nife and stab him so many times that his body disassociated and is nuthing but flesh! i look around. i no something is off,,m, but wut? then i take into accounting that there is flesh on the ground. i eat it. it tastes of flesh and nuthing more! i go out to the outdoors and there is the bloo box.

in it is doctor who and his wife Amy Pund who is pregant. i hope that she isn't preglont with me bc that would be so wired!

then he sais, "Raini G INdigio." i look up becus that is my name. "we gave you Heroine in your soup and then you halucinted. "

i hope that eating herione dusn't make me a lesbian! i creng at the thot of lesbians and almost get sick. "what are you thinking about." says the doctor. i say "lesbians"

then sudenly... a man jumped out of her stomac! Amy Pund scremed! it was Greg Heffley! i am starting to doubt that i overcome being on heroine.

I wake up on the floor of the Tardis; all covered in blood; cring.

Doctor who is standing over me with a syrup filled with orange liquid: amnetia. I cri; he inserts the neddle into my arm. then i am aslep.

i dream that i am raised by a car named Deangelo but then i have sex with hime. i wake up in a cold swet, and the doctor is standing abuv me. "Raini G Indigo; your butt was inspected. you have internal hemeroids caused by magg3ts." i say "i bet that waz because i lived in a bench!" I stand up. my booty hurtz. i go into the main room where amy pund is staning and she has a spatula in her hands. "what is that" i say and she said "i used it to inspect your butt!"

she makes cooky's. they smel like butt.

i go to sleep in my room. her is a picture of my room.

.

then i wake up. but standing over me is...s...w.e.w..


	3. The Touch of God

GOD!

I scram, scramming, becaueses god betrayed me! "Oh my GOD." i SAY To HIM AND HE LUGAHS A BIT! "do not use my name in vane" he smirks and i am in shock/.

"What do you want you big harry man" i mutter.

he says, "your sole rani g. INdigo."

i lugah. "mY SOLE? No. My sole is mine..."" but god exerted it from my hart already! i was abut to start scremming him when i realized i was too nice.

"God... can I have my soal back?" he said; "No. I am greg heffeley and i love video games. i WANT TO DIE!"

"Greg," I say, calmly. "Mabbie we can work this out together. Her, would like a hug?"I hug him greatly, and he pulls away. "Who ARE YOU?" HE quesidillas me.

I repiled, "I am God" but then i Realised thet my name was actually raini G. Indigo. wate... is my soal GOD'S soal now? i grasp, gigling. now i can do things to the earth! i am crater of the earth. Wate. Does this mean I'm Santa? I grasp... If i am God, then that means i'm Santa! I CACKLE. then i run to God's house to make the world a better place. I am a saint!

When i walk into God's house, jesus is sitting at the couch playing call of doody.

"hi son" i say in unison, and he turns around. "dad your so annoying. look you made me loose the game!"

I walk over to him and slapp hime on the face. "son, i told you to pick up your dirty socks! my gosh i am going to crucify you..."

he rolled his eyes and sed, "whatever dad i hate u. i hope that satan eats your i's out." them i went upstairs and in the upstairs my wife Mary was wating for me. "hey God. have you went shopping yet?" i shook my hed and she says "jeezzz. i am so done with your crap God! wate. did you get a mackover?" I say, "Yes. I am in the Body of a Girl named Raini G. Indigo." Mary is disapoppen. "ok. well you know, cousin sarah said thet she wanted to have your soal first."

"Oh I no I will! It is just that the girl Raini G. Indigo is the prettiest thing i have ever seen with my own too i's! i was gelous. i will pozess cousin sarah in a week or so." Mary nodded timeously. "God..." "Yes" I repile. "Joseph came over 2day." "Shit." "I know."

I feel a tear splitting out of my eyes graciously. I kiss Mary on the hed. "well I guess that's it four are marige right..."

she nods, and I head downstares. "Good bye Jesus." I smile, but he is too adiquited to his video game to even respond to me... little does he no this is the last time we will ever speek.

When I walk out of God's house, there is the little blue box.


	4. Greg

A/N: Hi Guys! I have 38 views omg omg lol haha! Well this coauses for a celebracion. coment below what chapter 5 shud be about! You guys are so nice lolll:) haha hope you are enjoinking the story. i will tri to respond 2 all of your nice revews. PLEASE GIVE ME CONSTRATABLE CRITISICM! omg thx. plz tell all of your frinds abt my story b/c i am actually rlly proud and it is my dream to bcum a good fanfiction arthur. LOL thanks. biiiiiiiiiii!

BTW my bff helped me with this one haha!11! so if u think its better then yushuall (did i spell that right? i am a horrible speller lol) then its probly bc she is such a good riter! lik OMG. she is the next JK rolling. ok biii for real!

I cri into the doctor's hands, cring. he says "Raini G. Indigo, please stop criing. look, swethert. aMy Pund and I love you. what's rong?"

I respawn, "i am god now." he looks confused. "wut/?" "yes. he cum in my room last nite and sed, "raini g. indigo give me your soal"." AMY GASPED! "can u make me pritty? i hate myself." he devastating self-pity reminded me of greg healthy and i started to cri again. "aMy Pund I am god not a magican!" i keep cring into doner who's breasts and he says "please Raini G. Indigo! Calm down. I am doctor who I can extract his soal from you."

this makes my cri even harder bc i have such suppertive friends. yea so what i 0nly new them for lik 11 ours! they are just soooo nice. but then i crid for longer bc i bet exerting my soal could make me a lesbian. i gag.

"what are u thinking about Raini G. Indigo." says the d0ctor who. I SAY "lesbians." because i am thinking about them.

"ooooooh!" say the doctor. "i understand. you are scared about being a lesbian! haha i gechoo. well there is an easier way 2 doo it" he runs to the console and says "we are going to Greag Hefley's school." i say, ok! We head to greg hefleys school. Westmore Middle School.

Woosh! Woosh!

I get out of the Tim And Realtors Depression In Socks and relize where we are. we smooshed Rowley! "shit" says aMy Pund. the doctor who says, "its ok. he sucks plus he is fat and ugly." I nod. Rowley is toxic and bad for Greg Heffley. "Hi Greg" I say! he looks up at me with his beatufiul beady (anal beadsssss lol) i's and gasps. "RAINI G. INDIGO. OMG I LUV YOU!" we embark in a long hug and he smells my shoalder for a very long time i almost get uncomfortable. especially when he pokes my "abdomen". "Oh my GOD!" Says Greg. "It's... It's realy their. You have..." "An "abdomen"?" I respan, fiNshing his sentense. "YES!" he gigles. I guffaw. we stare each other for a long time. really it is like we are mint for each other. it is so romantic ok listen to this song this is what is playing.

https: watch?v=g-37gJ_M9pw ok make sure when u listen to it close the space between the : and / or else it wont cum up. lol just making sure u no!

but at 2:49 in the song, Vice **Principal** Roy comes in and says BOYS AND GIRLS. GREG HEFFLEY COME TO THE OFFICE TO RECIEVE YOUR PUNISHMENT! YOU ARE EXPLOITED, OK? YOU SUCK ASS GREG HEFFELY." everyone scrams and Greg Healthy resembles disconcerted and abashed. I scram as he slowly dissaperts into the thin are. I scram- gods soal will never leave my hart! i feel myself slipping away... blaccness consumes me... i have passet out.


	5. Back Where I Belong

A/N wow omg haha thank u 2 Guest who comented that sum1 shud be reserected in chapter 5! I LUv that ideah. ok so i think you shuld red on for the suprise to see who...

i wake up there is a ligt. oh it is the ligt of heven! i must hev dyed aftr Greg Heathen had left...

i relis this is wat the doctor who was talking about. it was all planed out... Grege Hefliey was sposta dye so I would dye so then i would be able to be in heven. If i am in heven i CAN contort god to gimme my soal back, coz this is wear he lives!

i find god on a park bench. "god" i say and he wakes up. "Oh Raini G. Indigo! It's u!" I nod with a smill on my lips. He looks so happy 2 see me. "Raini G. iNDIGO i am so happy to see u! I need my soal back. ever sence I have had your soal i have had a very strange longing for a 12 year old boy. his name is Greg Humpey. and i am so obsessed and in love with him that Mary had to send me out of the house! Leviticus 18:00 You shall not lie with a male as one lies with a female; it is an abomination."i nod. "yes, Gosh. It is my doody to be part Gregley, becase then i will not be a- a homose-" i cant finish the sentins b/c i start reching.

God starts scremming "doN'T SAY THE WORDS RAINI G INDIGO!"

a/n if anyone is wondring wat the werds actualy are it is this: (i cant spel it out tho... that is an abreviation)

Wii sit the park bench together and he looks into my eyes. "there is only 1 way to do this, Raini G. Indigo. There is only 1 way to transfer soals." he leens over...

and kissed me. very pashionately. i said... "STOP!" because then we were having sex! "GoD! I AM ONLY 12 YEARS OLD! STOP KISSING ME!" he saed, "fuck ok" and we stoped even tho his noodle was in my pot already. then he stood up. i sat onn the bench but then i was exorted and i bet you can guess why... because i could feel Grog Heffley's soal had been in mine.

"God, what can i do 2 be in the real world again?"  
gOD SAIED...

"i will ressurect youuuU!"

then he leaned over and spoke magic words into my eardrum.

"Avada cadabra!"

WOOSH WOOSH!

the tardis apered in the clouds of heven and doctor who oozed out. "RAINIIIII G... INDILGENT!~!QU Y12IUSGB2E2EKJEJKBEJ K934TBK QZ!JH

i embracketed him in a hug, and he hugged my "abdomen". "its so nice 2 see you." he smilled at me and i repiled, "i am Greg Heffley. I hate my life and I love video games."

"Thats my grill" sayed dr. hooha and he gave me a peck on the tony pail. i smilled at him gratifully. we were once agin a team!


	6. Greafe and Intimacy

finnaly everything is, back to normality! i am so overjoiced that i could fricking shute up a bank. i am in the Tickle arm rectal discomfort iLLInois socks and at the consol with the doctor who.

He sayes, "raini g... i am so happy thet U have Ur soal back." and i nod in consideration. that man works wonders! is what i think 2 myself as i masticulate onto the bench. So then he says, "Raini G.. while u were gone, amY Pund had her babby." i laughed. then he sayed "she died while doing borth." and i have to undo my laugh because death is really not a funny Thing. "Doctor who, did you know that i was exported from my madre's tummy with a pitchfork 2 b born? gosh ok if u think thet amy Pund had a tradgic story then u are rong..." I imediately want to take back what i sed but cant. I am SUCH AN ATTENTCHION hore! the doctor who sayes, "OKay that was ROOD. BUt i see what ur saing." then he slowly beggins to cri... his cris turn in2 sobbs... his sobbs turn into weapes! i fucced up BIG TIME... i thinknk 2 miself. gosh! the doc is probably going thru the seven stages of greaf... 1) denyAL 2) angre 3) depression 4)cring 5) masticulation 6) flipping pepple of 7) becumming better. from the looks of it he is probally at 4)criing so i deside to leave him allon be4 he starts masticulation. b/c Masticulation is something that u shuld not watch pepple doing, because it is a sin. I go in2 the kitchen to eat some deritos. then i her him masticulating! i put a peace of chease in my ears so i dont becum a sinner. i take a poo. somehow beang in heven is kind of like laxatives. when i wok out of the bathrewm, he is in the kichen. then he sticks his midle finger at me and sayes, "RAINI G. INDIGO THE HOLE TARDIS SMELLS LIKE SHIT! THATS LEGIT SO GROSS CAN YOU WIPE YOUR ASS NEXT TIME?" and i would probally be upset if he wasnt going thru the seven stages of greaf... 1) denyAL 2) angre 3) depression 4)cring 5) masticulation 6) flipping pepple of 7) becumming better. since he is tho, i deside to do sumthing i never would do... i fuck him!

we decide to give each other blow jobs. it is allot of fun altho i am accidentally thinking of the man from despicable me the hole time so it kind of turns me off. he sayes "1...2...3...BLOW!" and blows me. i organism but it succs because i am thinking of gru.

When i stope the doctor who yells at me, "FUCK U RAINI G. INDIGO." then he runs away from the tardis! i realize that what i did was the most gay thing ever... I FUCKED A MAN! I screm, scremming. I am so angery at miself. I AM GOING TO HELL!

Then i relize that isnt why the doctor who is angrey at mii... its becuz 1) his wife just dyed and so did her babby which is acshually HIS BABBY 2! and 2) bcuz im preglunt.

i gasp. shit... ITS A GIRL! this is bad becuz if a gurl cums out my privet parts.. then i am a lesbiano.

SHITE!1!11

i go in2 a corner and cri.

i am a lesbian.


	7. Arthur's note

OMG so u guys are soooooo nice! I am seeing your reviews in my gmail but they are not cumming up in the acshual review area... but when they do i will respund IMMEDIATLY! i havent posted in so long i am very bussy unforchinately. but forchinately, sense it is almost the end of the year, i will post more! ok so i changed the name of the storey. i did not like the name that it was b4: The Stars In His Eyes. So i changed it to Flying Like A Bird and gess what... IT SHORTENS TO FLAB! so i gess i have to call my fans my Flabbies huh. leave a revew if u are a flabby! i will respund to all of them if u are not a gest. i cant respund to gest coments since they are gests. OK GUYS! REMEMBER I LOVE ALL U GUIYS TO DEATH! ALL 110 OF U! K baiiiii 333


	8. Never Again

the doctor who walloped into the room. he was wearing boxers and a tshirt thet was 2 tite on him. he lookt so angery thet i just wanned to cri! he sed, "Rainilina Gertrude Indigo... this has relly bin a advenchure."

i locked at him, shocced. wat was going on!?

"But i think we r dunn (josh dunnnn lol)." was he serrious!?

he touched a button with his fingers then another then another. the Tingle Armpit Relishing Intestinal Doormat stoped and he jestered for me 2 get out of it.

i scrammed at him, "YOU FUCKING BITCH; I'M PREG-" he slamed the door in my face and i coldnt' even respand!

i was right in frunt of my bench... rite where i had started... i put my head in my hands and begin to cri; criing. i rellished i was wering eggsactly what i had been waring the first day i met him. then i relized why i was so sad,...

0

0

i was in love with the doctor who.

i begin 2 sob. my life is soooo diffecult.

nobuddy loves me, and nobuddy ever will! i scram, and then a man approches me. "hey lauren are u okay?"

BUT MY NAME IS NOT LAUREN.

I stand up bcuz it is tim for my job; a prostitutional barista. as i wwalk to the cofie shoppe, peppel scram, "Raini G. Indigo, it is nice to see u back!" but i no they are lying. nobuddy cares about me. nobuddy will ever care about me as long as i live!

you know why?

i am a lesbian. And that is why.

i cri as soon as i enter the cofie shop. things are back 2 normal. i had such a gud run and now its all ovre?Q/Q!? this is not ok. nothing is rite! i go in2 rthe bathroom and make cofie imediatly. all the while i am having a brakedown becuz things r not how i imaged them to be. things are worse than ever be4. i wish i was never born. i wish those morman mishonary's never exerted me from my moms tummy. i wish that i culd dissaper of the face of the earth. everything in my life is rong.

"raini G!?" exclams a women at the counter. i say, "what is it?" then i look up it is AMY PUND! no, it is my mother! no, it is gregs mom susan heffely! no, it is mary!

i stahp. i am soooo confused bcuz who the hell is this woman?

then i realize that it is my daughter linda from the fewture!

OMG LINDA!" I exclam and she gigles to me. "hi mommy" she purrs. then we kiss pashionatly for about 7 secunds be4 she says, "i cant belive its u. ive missed u so much."

even tho this sichuashion is a little bit confusing i still nod and say "yes ive missed you too, LInda." this is so wired since this womin is probally ten years older then me and i am her mother.


	9. My Soalmate, Linda

It seemed 4 sum reason thet Linda and i were soal mates. honestly! i just wanted 2 kiss her. of course in a mother dotter way of course! not like in a lesbian way haha. but enyways, she was perfect for me. she wuz the mom i never had. together we woked to her own house and then she sed "oh how ive missed u mommy." i am sort of confused! why is she acting like i em not here? "oh but linda" i purr to her. "i em here rite now. their is no resin thet u shood miss me." "u dont understand, momma..." said linda. there waz nuthing for me not 2 understand!

"so linda wut is really funny is that i think i am preglint with u rite now."

linda sayes, "HOW MANY KIDS DO U HAVE ALREADY!?" and i say nun because i have nun. "oh" sayes Linda. she grinds at me. "then u are preglint with Amy."

this is ionic becuz amy died doing borth, but i will do borth 2 another amy. "how many siblings do u have..." i asked. she sayed, "12. i am the yungest." this made me burp in duscust. THIRTEEN CHILDREN? that is the gayest thing i had ever herd of... i am onestly realy disgrased becuz i would never do that to my privet parts.

"Linda i love you... do you feel the same way about me!" i scram at her. she makes me so happy i want to spend the rest of my life with her! this must be what it feels like to have a family... all i want to do is kiss her. of cource only in a mother- dotter way! i am not a lesbian...

the next thing that happens is that Linda makes noodles. she puts a pot on the stove. she pours two cups of watter in it. she turns on the berner. then we stit together and wach tv together. the thing that is on is Despiciable Me 2. i begin 2 cri...

Linda comferts me saying over and over again "cock!" but after a while i realize she is actually saying "i love you mommy." not cock. then the watter starts 2 bboyl so she pores the noodles in. then we sit waching the movie until the noodles are ready! she puts kechup and bbq sauce on them and then puts cumin on top it is sooooo good. i kiss her. she kisses me back. then we do the thing wear you take noodles in your mouf and then suck! then it is like a kiss. i em so happy i almost dont realize the time. 3:19. SHIT i say! why am i alwies doing dumm things like this? "LINDA IT IS 3:19!" linda scrams and we scramble out her apartment complexity. IT IS TIME TO GO TO CHURCH! i have never missed a single day of cherch. we get there just in time: at 3:15. we fill in2 the bilding. Linda sits in one of the poo's and i follow her and we pick up a bible. i love bibles! tehy are so religious. THen what happens is that the preacher starts singing his cherch song, "o love the lord." it goes like this:

I love jesus yes i do.

One day he will come to you!

in the mean time you must do

all the things that are not sins.

I love jesus yes i do

you should love him also.

it is that except u sing it to the toon of mary had a little lam. (gosh i dont no how to spel lam hahahah!)

then church is over so we go out the poo's and we wok into the cooky room wear there are cooky's. we eat sum. then we go home.

it has ben such a adventful day! i almost forget the horible thing thet happined to me earlier. life is going 2 be easyer then i thot orignally tho.


	10. Another Arthur

Hi, flabbies!

I bet u guys have allot of questins regaurding the recent developmints in the story. Well fear not! it will all work out in the end :)

I am acshually here to discuss somthing else tho. I have been left sum sort of mean coments about my past chapters. I am not here on fanfiction . net to be bullied but rather because i want to ful fill my dream of bean a ritter. 1st of all...

i'm sorry about posting an arthurs note as a chapter. i didnt no it was agenst the rules but now that i do i will not do it agin. to prevent doing that i am going to put a snippet of the next chapter so it is not just an arthurst note.

ok, second... sumbuddy acoosed me of saying the lords name in vane. i am sorry. i wood never do that for real like to be a bad kid... its just part of my ritting. god has always ben a part of me so i thot i just u no... wanted to incopolate him into sum of my story's. i relly dont want to be bad. im sorry to chienne who comented those nasty things =/

K BAIII FLABBIES! PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! I LUV INTERACTING WITH YALL HEHEH!

BTW here is the snimpet...

OMG!11! I scram... CONTRACTIONS! i fall 2 the ground and a sexy man comes and caches me. he lookes shocked when he ferst see's my "abdomen" but then he sayes, "what is your name?"

i say, "My name is Raini G. Indigo..." he say; "Oh I am rodrigo. i am your midwife!" rite then and there i pass out bcuz he is sooo hot.

ok thats it heheeheh! bet u guys are so hyped for chapter 9 rite! luv all 128 of yall! baiiiiii!


	11. Chapter 9

arthurs note!

i LOVE all my flabby's to u leave me a nice coment i will name on of rainis dotters after ypu so drop a sweet coment and then also your name. yall are the most bootyfull. if i was a lesboine i woud be one for all u guys i swar. ecsept the guys i would be str8 for u haha but i alredy am str8 haha~! ok u guys are bootyfull love u guys!

ok are u guys reddy... this is goin intence chapter! OMG omg omgosh. i am so exliteded.

I am feeling sick. i thro up in the toilet, on the wall, in the sink, on linda, on my fingers, on my toes, in the bath, out the window, in the refrigelator, in the trash, on the sealing, on my shrine to Grog HealTHy. . basicly i am throng up allot! ok so i dont no why! i cant beleave it. then i stop throng up after 12 o clock in the evening it is weard.

i look up on web MD why is my throwing up?!

her is what it says.

So-called morning sickness affects about three-quarters of all pregnant women in their first trimester - and, unfortunately, most women who get it have it all or much of the day, not just in the morning.

y I grosp! I AM PREGLONT! wait. i alreddy new that. so i go to cherch and say... "can you abort my babby?" they say no tho. so then i go home and i am like, "Ok linda i have sumthing impertant to tell u..."

she says "what" then i say... "i am PREGLONT!"

SHE GROSPS!

"BUT I DONT HAVE A PENIS!"

then she realizes thet we have never had sex. "it was dum prostitute Doctor Hoo i was telling u abutt" i say and she GROSPS! "momma can we have a sergut? can i have ur babby?" "no" "Okay." linda looks super upset so i impregnate her.

then wut happens is thet i feel miself having contractions. I SCRAM! OWCHIE OWCHIE MY TUMY AND BOOTY HURTZ!

the thing is thet im in publick!

so pepple look me as my wotter brakes! i have wotter all over my brand new pants!

I scram agen then their is a hot man... i grosp... he sez "mi name is gidyon." i say "ok i am having a babby i think' and he sais,  
" i no. i am you're midwife." then i pass out becuz i am so attracted to him not Linda ok!

wen i wake up their is a babby in my brests.!

i deside to name it Katherine Elizabeth.

wait i think. i am sposta name it sumthing else .,,,, but wut? linda told me but i do not reememeber. so i just go and feed the babby my brestmilke.


	12. Chapter 10

A/n oh my gosh guys, i am so sorry i hevnt posted in so long! it has ben like so many days! mabbie a munth or somthing!

well i hope yall still no thet i luv u. hehe!

something abut the babby bean on my nipple triggerz a emoshean i dont understand. why do i feel this way!? oh. i suddently relize it is cause i am going back into time.

then i am in a void and i hear a ringing sound. katherine alisabith is gone but that is ok. i float thru the void till i see a door in which i opened. it is blue. it is the tardis door.

everything goes blank!

i wake up in the tardes. THE doctor who standes over me and goes "how did you find me." i said, "i birthed a babby it was yours. her name is kathrine alisabeth."

he gromsps! "no u were supposed 2 name her riversong. also melody pond. gosh"

i feel angre boyling to the top of my lungs- i am going 2 snap. i try 2 prevent myself from yelling but her is what happens insted.

"DOCTOR WHO YOU BIG FUCKING ASSHOLE! I'M GOING TO KILL MYSELF. I DO EVERYTHING I CAN FOR ME AND YOU STILL IMPLY THAT I AM NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU? BIRTH IS PAINFUL. I MEAN, IT FELT LIKE MY PRIVET PARTS WERE BEING TORN APART OVER AND OVER AGAIN. BIRTH IS HORRIBLE. BUT I DID IT FOR YOU BECAUSE YOU WANTED ME TO. I DID IT FOR YOU, DOCTOR. AND YOU KNOW WHAT? I WOULD DO IT AGAIN. I WOULD DO IT A MILLION TIMES AGAIN, JUST FOR YOU, BECAUSE... BECAUSE..." I paws. my throat herts and i am almoast at the point. "Becuase, Doctor... I love you." i look at my feat and my chine tremmbels. i peak up at him and he is looking at me... longing in his i's...

he leens ovre and kisses me.

PASHINOTELY.

and sudently we are happy. we r content.

we are one.


End file.
